Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display device.
Discussion
Display devices include, for example, liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panel (PDP) devices, organic light emitting diode (OLED) display devices, field emission display (FED) devices, electrophoretic display devices, and the like. Among these display devices, an OLED display device typically includes two electrodes and an organic emission layer positioned therebetween, and emits light in response to an electron injected from one electrode and a hole injected from the other electrode being recombined with each other in the organic emission layer to form an exciton that discharges energy in the form of light. In this manner, an OLED display device may be considered as having a self-luminance characteristic, and, thereby, does not require a separate light source unlike, for instance, an LCD device. Also, OLED display devices typically have reduced thicknesses and weight. Additionally, an OLED display device has relatively high-grade characteristics, such as low power consumption, high luminance, and high response speed.
To drive an organic light emitting element of an OLED display device, a printed circuit board is usually coupled to a peripheral area of a substrate of the OLED display device and a driving signal is received through the printed circuit board. In this manner, however, as the resolution of an OLED display device increases, the number of pad terminals coupled with the printed circuit board will also increase. When resistance of wires connected to some pad terminals of a plurality of pad terminals is increased, luminance is reduced.
The above information disclosed in this section is only for enhancement of an understanding of the background of the inventive concepts, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form prior art already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.